Cavalier, Indeed
by thehellier
Summary: Dawn pretty much has everything she ever wanted. Gary Oak just lost everything he's ever worked on. What happens if, in a moment of desperation, Dawn gives Gary a call? When the two re-connect...the results can be interesting...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Sakari820 here, with my...Very First Fanfic! *Runs in circles happily***

**I hope you enjoy, read, and...the all-mighty blessing, review!**

**I think it's pretty good, but then again, I also think the world's going to end. Again. **

**I apologize for my rambling. Kindly read the story below.**

**Thank you.**

**ASH: WAIT, YOU FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER!**

**ME: Dammit, he's right...I don't own freaking Pokemon, happy?**

**ASH: Very!**

**ME: Now get the hell out of my story! *Fires Ash out of giant cannon***

Cavalier, Indeed.

In Sinnoh, by the city of lights, and of the sea:

A pretty young girl with midnight blue hair leaned against a glossy marble balcony, and gazed wistfully at the free and full moon, entranced by its majesty and beauty.

The cool ocean quietly moved along, and the stars seem to melt into gold upon its surface, the moon dissolving into pure silver.

It truly was a beautiful, beautiful night.

Beautiful to all but the young girl.

To all but Dawn.

She sighed heavily, and, after throwing one last look of longing at the heavens, entered the luscious suite that had become her hated prison. She flopped backwards onto her soft feather bed, not angry so much as…perhaps… sad, is the best word to describe her conflicting emotions.

Dawn stared at the ceiling. It was pure white, and glowed in the warm night's embrace. The moon's silvery rays danced upon it, painting lovely pictures, made of shadow and light together…

Confused. That was the perfect word. Confusion.

The reason? What, indeed, was the cause of her wandering mind, cause of her unexplainable sadness, unfathomable discomfort?

Dawn had everything she ever wanted.

Every dream she had dreamed, every wish, had come true in these last few weeks.

She had dreamed of becoming top coordinator.

She was now top coordinator in both Hoenn and Sinnoh.

She had dreamed of living in a big house.

She now slept in the largest mansion in Sinnoh.

She had dreamed about having strong Pokemon.

Her team had now grown to twelve, and nearly 2/3 of them were fully evolved and ready to obey her everywhere whim.

She had _everything_ she had ever wanted. Every last bit…

But she didn't want it anymore.

Dawn slowly allowed her blue eyes to drift shut, the image of the glowing ceiling etched in her mind. _What's wrong with me? I've got everything I ever wanted! But…why do I feel so empty? So…so…_

With those troubling thoughts, Dawn's mind slowly went blank, until nothing remained except her soft breaths…

In Sinnoh, center of the Sinnoan forest…

"Damn it all!"

Gary Oak chucked his thousand dollar laptop furiously at the nearest tree, where it slammed into the bark with a loud crack, and shattered into a dozen pieces. Seething, he whipped around and stormed over to his campsite, kicking pots and pans every which way. Still cursing under his breath, he then grabbed the closest notepad and furiously began to write.

Of course, as luck would have it, the lead broke.

Gary stared at it for a couple of seconds.

His fists began shaking, and his head felt as if it would soon suffocate, and suffered from random flashes of scarlet, followed by a head splitting headache that felt as if someone had slammed a white-hot cattle rod onto his soft brain, over and over again. With a roar, Gary broke the pencil and chucked it nowhere in particular.

His hands wrenched at his brown spiky hair, and his eyes were closed, fast and uneven breaths flying out of his mouth. His entire body was shaking with rage, anger, frustration….and for good reason.

"All that data…all my research…_gone_…everything I've worked on for the last_ year_…_gone…_" He muttered to himself. "I can't believe this…Arceus…I can't _believe _this!" His black eyes flew open as he yelled at the night sky.

The cold, unforgiving night sky.

The ugly, horrible moon.

Those terrible stars mocking him with every cruel wink.

Gary's eyes closed again, and he fell back onto his makeshift bed.

Gradually, his anger seemed to fade, and was replaced by complete exhaustion.

Remembering the self control technique the martial arts master had taught him, he made himself relax and breathe deeply. _Calm down. CALM. CALM. Calm…calm…_

He breathed slowly in through his nose…out through his mouth…in nose…out mouth…in…out…in...out…in…..

Gary's breathing became regular, and he sighed as his mind drifted to sleep, albeit a restless one. He tossed and turned, muttering angrily at himself and at the world.

It's amazing just how different two people's views can be.

And how alike.

**That was...*Insert comment here***

**Thank you.**

**Blech, I hate informality. So, if you review, you get...er...the satisfaction of aiding a new writer in her endaveors, or however you spell it...Not good enough? Damn...Oh, I know! You get virtual Costco cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakari here once again! Well...you probably expected that, considering I wrote this...**

**Anyway, I uploaded the second chapter pretty quickly, so you could get a little more than just...you know, the boring ole beginning.**

**So, please read...and review...and...stuff.**

**ASH: YOU FOR-**

**ME: I DON'T OWN POKEMON! HA!**

**ASH: Darn.**

* * *

><p>"Ms. Dawn?"<p>

The maid's tentative voice was the only sound in the quiet morning.

Dawn reluctantly tore her gaze away from the sparkling ocean.

"Yes? What do you require?" She asked, mentally wincing at the formality expected of her.

The maid hurriedly bowed, and spoke:

"Ms. Hermione wishes to see you."

Dawn's face immediately lit up. "Bring her in! Uh…I mean, er…very well. Thank you very much for telling me, and please escort Ms. Hermione up to my room."

The maid bowed once more, and scurried out of the large room.

Dawn sighed, but she was very pleased Hermione had decided to stop by.

For good reason, as it was she who did all this for her, down to the last detail of the house and interview with the press.

"Dawn?"

"Hermione!" Dawn cried joyfully, and ran to hug her.

"Ah, no, Ms. Dawn. There is no "hugging" at where you stand, now is there?" The old black haired woman corrected sternly.

Dawn's face immediately fell, but she quickly replaced the look of hurt to one of stiff formality. "Of course."

"Oh, I'm only teasing you, darling!" Hermione laughed and hugged the young girl, who returned the embrace happily.

"So, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked after they had broken apart.

Hermione sniffed. "What, I'm not allowed to visit my protégé?"

"No, no! Of course you are! I only meant, well, you haven't stopped by in such a long time, and I was just wondering, you know…" Dawn waved her arms frantically.

Hermione chuckled. "I know, I know. It must be terribly lonely here... has your mother changed her mind?"

Dawn's face hardened, and she shook her head once.

"No."

Hermione raised a black eyebrow, but decided to let the matter go. "And you've got no friends your own age here. Surely you miss _them_?"

Dawn immediately thought of Ash and Brock, and sighed. "Yeah, I do. A lot."

"Dawn dear, I don't _want _you to have to stay in this horrid place, but I'm afraid it's a requirement."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Yes, you do. And that precisely is why…" Here, Hermione looked around cautiously. "I have brought you… a gift."

"A gift?" Dawn looked confused, and Hermione immediately shushed her impatiently.

"Quiet, girl!" She hissed. "Yes, a gift! One you aren't supposed to receive."

"What is it?" Dawn whispered excitedly. Hermione paused briefly, searching around once more, then grabbed her bag and began rifling through it quickly. "No…no…that's not it…oh, dear…aha!" She triumphantly held up…

A watch.

"Er…" Dawn tried to conceal her disappointment. "Um, thanks, really." She smiled half-heartedly

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't understand what this is, do you?"

"Well…no."

"It's a _video phone_!" Hermione breathed, holding it closer to Dawn's face.

The girl's eyes widened considerably with shock and happiness. "A video phone!"

"Yes…but shhh!"

Dawn threw her arms around Hermione, beaming. The short woman staggered slightly, but smiled.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Dawn whisper-yelled, letting her go. Hermione winked, and proceeded to back out of the room, saying loudly,

"Yes, Ms. Dawn, and I expect you to be dressed by eight o'clock, is that clear?"

"Yes, Ms. Hermione." Dawn bowed, barely controlling her laughter.

Once the door closed she held up the blue watch in awe.

The screen was unnaturally large, and there were several options that appeared when Dawn pressed the power button at the top.

She punched the air with excitement.

"Yes!"

In a PokeCenter, near the manor:

"NO!"

"I'm sorry, my boy, the data cannot be replaced."

"Grandpa, there's got to be some way to-"

"No, Gary. You destroyed the laptop! A very unwise decision, indeed."

"I know, Gramps, but I kept extra copies at your lab! Why can't you get those?"

"Because…well, it's all been stolen!"

"Stolen?"

"Yes. I left my lab for a mere hour or so, and when I returned, the files were gone! Vanished!"

"Grandpa! I worked for_ years_ collecting that! I was nearing a breakthrough!"

"I'm sorry, Gary, but it's gone. I suspect thieves."

"Well, of course it's thieves! You have to figure out _who!_"

"Calm down, son. It isn't the end of the world!"

"It might be if the wrong someone gets their hands on it!"

"Gary…what exactly did you find?"

"Something I need to find again. Bye, Grandpa."

"Gary-"

"I said, bye."

Gary terminated the call grimly. He closed his eyes for a minute, just to let the stress wash out of him.

He sighed, and wiped his hand across his brow.

"Geez. What am I going to do?"

Back at the Manor:

"Hm...now just who should I call first…" Dawn mused, laying on her stomach upon her soft blue bed, feet high in the air.

Her face suddenly lit up. "Well, duh! Ash, of course!" She jumped off the bed and ran over to her dresser.

Dawn proceeded to throw every piece of clothing out of the expensive furniture until she reached the very bottom.

Her old outfit.

Dawn held up the pink and black dress, nearly overwhelmed by a wave of nausea.

Of old memories, both good and bad.

She smiled sadly, and began to search the pockets.

"Hm…okay…no…ew, what was that? Gr…ah! Here it is!"

She pulled out a filthy torn piece of paper, gray with dirt and grime. Dawn squinted at the rag, attempting to make sense of the scratches of pen.

See, Ash, before returning to Kanto, had promised Dawn he would buy a video phone as soon as he got home, and his number would be…whatever the heck was written on the paper.

"That's a…nine, I think…or is it a five…no, it's a nine…I think… oh, this is hopeless!" She cried, and threw the paper, following it with a jump on the bed.

"Hopeless…" Dawn murmured and closed her eyes, clutching her soft pillow as one would clutch a life preserver.

Suddenly, though, her blue eyes snapped open, and she sat up quickly.

"No! The old Dawn would have given up, but not the new one! No sirree!" Dawn marched determinedly over to the fallen paper, sat it on her desk, grabbed a magnifying glass, and proceeded to decipher exactly what it said.

A few moments later:

"Seven….four…five…two…two…four…eight! **(A/N: Try to figure out what letters that spells out, ;P. First one gets a cameo in this or one of my fics!)** I did it!" Dawn cried happily, and, barely containing her excitement, quickly dialed the numbers on the touch screen.

Her heart was in her mouth as it rang. _What if he doesn't even recognize me? Or what if he doesn't care? Or what if-_

"Hello?"

"ASH!" Dawn practically screamed. For that is exactly who it was.

His raven black hair was just as messy as ever, and still covered by a hat, albeit a different one than she knew. His already beautiful brown eyes…they seemed…almost…_bigger_, but Dawn didn't care.

"Dawn!" Ash yelled with shock, and suddenly the screen shook and gave Dawn a lovely view of the dirt.

Dawn giggled as Ash scrambled to pick it up.

His beaming, though slightly pink, face greeted her again.

"Dawn! Long time no see!" He grinned happily at her.

Dawn smiled giddily. "Yeah, I know, right?"

"I'll say…I saw you on the huge screen, at the Hoenn Grand Festival!"

"You saw that?"

"Yeah! It was awesome! I mean, with Typhlosion's eruption and Rapidash's vortex…just so cool! Congrats on Cyndaquil evolving, too."

"Aw, thanks. I haven't really seen you lately…where exactly _are _you, anyway?" She asked.

"Unova! Pretty sweet region, some great Pokemon…it's got this cool thing called a dojo, where you can get matched up to battle random people, not to mention a ton of gyms." Ash explained, and appeared to be walking again.

"Ash? Why are you talking to your wrist?"

Dawn frowned. "Who's that?"

"Leave me alone, Iris. I'm just talking to a friend!" Ash called to the girl. He then rolled his eyes with a flashy grin at Dawn. "That's Iris. She's this girl I'm traveling with, but…I don't really know why…"

"Harmony. Harmony, please!" An older boy's exasperated voice was heard.

Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's Cilan. He's a Pokemon connoisseur, not to mention an awesome cook." Ash laughed. "Almost as good as Brock!"

Dawn chuckled. "Almost."

"What friend! Lemme see!"

"Iris, quit it! Ow, no, stop!"

"Give it to me!"

"It's mine, stoppit! Ow!" Out of nowhere, a dark-skinned girl with enormous purple hair covered the screen.

"Huh? Who are you?"

Dawn sweat dropped, but answered:

"I'm Dawn. Uh...nice to meet you, Iris."

"Wait a minute…hey! You're that girl who won the Hoenn thing on TV! Ash, why didn't you tell me you knew a celebrity?"

"She's my best friend! Now give! It! To! ME!" With a great spin, the camera redirected back to Ash.

"Iris, leave poor Ash alone with his friend!" Cilan's voice said sternly.

"Fine." Iris grumbled, and her steps faded.

"Sorry 'bout that." Ash shrugged.

"No need to worry!"

Ash smiled. "You have no idea how awesome it is to hear that again."

"Pretty awesome." Dawn winked.

But she suddenly grew serious. "Ash, I have a favor to ask you."

"Huh? What?"

"I need you…to…to…well…"

"C'mon Dawn, just say it!"

Dawn took a breath, and asked:

"I need you to come back to Sinnoh."

Ash was silent.

"…what?"

"I need you to come back to Sinnoh."

"Dawn…geez…I…I don't…I don't think…I don't think I can leave right now."

"You-…you can't?"

"No, I mean, I just got my seventh badge, and number eight's on the way, and I've the league coming up, and-"

"Oh…I see. Well, thanks for trying. Goodbye, Ash."

"Wait, Dawn-"

Dawn terminated the link.

* * *

><p><strong>So? You let me know how it was, pleaaaaaase.<strong>

**Thanks, and see ya later!**

**Cheers,**

**Sakari**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! **

**Thanks to: Mizg! I'm glad you like it! **

**AceTrainer777: Thanks big time!**

**PAUL: She doesn't own Pokemon...**

**ME: DAMN IT, PAUL! YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE! *Sigh...***

**Well, thanks for clicking on this chapter. It's short, but I really like it. Well, what am I talking about me for?**

**I sure hope YOU like it!**

**Read/Review, si'l vous plait!**

* * *

><p>"So…first stop, the ruins."<p>

Gary took another sip of black coffee, and scratched his disheveled brown hair. His black eyes were exhausted from researching all night, his hands were shaking from writing overload.

He sighed, folded the paper into his messenger bag, and looked longingly at the bed in front of him.

"Well, I'm not gonna be much good half-awake, am I?" Gary took off the bag and fell on the bed, snoring before he hit the sheets.

* * *

><p>"Zoey, you can't either? Oh…okay. No, that's fine. Bye."<p>

…

"Kenny's on the island? Thanks for letting me know. Goobye."

…

"Sorry, Barry, I didn't know. Yeah, it's alright. Yes, I have awesome Pokemon. No, you can't see them. No, I won't buy you chocolate. Bye."

…

"Well, you don't have to be so rude, Paul! No, why the heck would I want to ask _you _for a favor! Jerk!"

…

"Agghh!" Dawn yelled with frustration. Everyone just seemed too busy to give her a hand. Everyone…

Dawn thought long and hard. _There's gotta be someone I know…someone Ash trusts and I trust too…someone…wait! That's it!_

Back at the PokeCenter:

Gary smiled in his sleep, dreaming of all his research coming back…

_Beep Beep Beep_

Gary frowned, and turned over, muttering.

Beep Beep Beep

Gary covered his head with the pillow.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Gah! Fine!" Gary yelled, and chucked his pillow at the wall. He growled and strode over to the video screen, furious.

"Gary?"

"Dawn!" Gary's anger immediately faded. He grinned, surprised at her, not to mention suddenly wishing he could actually put some pants on…and a shirt, for that matter. His face turned a little pink, but he kept up the cocky exterior.

"Oh…" Dawn blushed furiously as she realized what Gary was wearing…or what he wasn't, rather. "I…uh, I can call back…uh, later…er, yeah…um…"

"Nah, don't worry about it." Gary slipped on some jeans and a white undershirt quickly. "See? All better."

Dawn smiled, face still red. "Yeah."

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Gary winked with another blinding grin.

"Well, I know we don't really know each other that well…but I need to ask you something?"

"Really. What exactly is that?" Gary's smile faded slightly.

Dawn hesitated, biting her lip.

"C'mon, you can ask me." Gary coaxed.

"Well…I know you must be busy with all that researching and stuff, but I really, really need you to come to Sinnoh Manor."

Gary's eyes widened. "Sinnoh Manor? What's there?"

"Well…me." Dawn admitted.

Gary raised an eyebrow, more than a little impressed. "You're living at the biggest freaking house in the whole region? Wow."

Dawn blushed. "Yeah, being Top Coordinator get's you special priveleges, I guess. Oh! Oops." She covered her mouth.

Gary laughed. "Don't worry, I know that much."

Dawn lowered her hands with a smile. _Gary's really sweet. _

"So, why do you need me to go there?"

"I'm breaking out."

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking out? Dawn! I'm ashamed of you!<strong>

**DAWN: *Crying* I'm so sorry!**

**Well, I suppose if she stayed, that'd make a pretty dull story, now wouldn't it?**

**DAWN: Yay!**

**ME: NO HAPPINESS ALLOWED!**

**DAWN: Oh...**

**So, anyway, let me know on how you thought! A short, sweet saying I suck works, but I prefer, you know, telling me how awesome I am. XD**

**Cheers, **

**Sakari**


	4. Chapter 4

**SAKARI IS BACK, BABY!**

**PAUL: Oh, joy.**

**TT**

**Anyway, guess I'm back from the dead...cool! The coming back part, not the dying...sorrysorrysorrysorry! For taking so long...geez! Kickin' myself here big time for leaving all my readers...all three of you, anyway XD**

**So, this chapter's...pathetic and short, but it'll have to do. Don't worry, my updates will be MUCH more often now that marching season's over!**

**So, in the immortal words of Fluttershy,**

**YAY. **

**Oh, and I don't own Pokemon. If I did...well, let's just be glad I don't. Especially YOU, Paul. Be VERY, VERY glad. *Creepy Stare***

* * *

><p>"I'm in."<p>

"Really? Without any information at all, or anything?" Dawn asked excitedly. Gary nodded.

"That's my kind of thing. And besides, a friend needs help, I'm there, no matter what." He added seriously.

Dawn smiled happily. _Gary is _really _sweet_!

"Okay, so where am I meeting you?"

"Hm…I'm going to have to sneak you in…pretty much no visitors are allowed."

"Fun. But just how are you going to get me in?"

Dawn beamed.

Gary frowned.

"Uh oh."

"Oh, it'll be fun!"

"Yeah, sure."

"You get to wear great clothes, go undercover…"

"Dawn, I don't.…"

"Gary! You have to!"

"But-"

"GARY!"

"I know, I know, fine. Ugh, I _hate _dressing up. It's all…girly."

"And just what's wrong with being girly?" Dawn narrowed her eyes. Gary's own widened nervously.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" He said hastily. "I'll do it."

That irrefutable smile was back. "Great!"

"So, what exactly do I have to do?"

"First, you have to buy a butler costume!"

"…and where exactly am I going to get that?"

"At the butler costume store!"

"Dawn, I don't think it works like that…"

"Well, then, Mr. Smarty Pants, you find it. I'll call you in three hours, 'kay?"

"Fine."

"Good! Bye, Gary!"

"Bye." Gary closed his eyes and began rubbing his temple. _What am I, her manservant? Wait…that's exactly what I am…damn._

He sighed, grabbed his black messenger back, and headed out into the city, on the hunt for a butler costume.

Back at the Manor:

"I'm getting out of here, I'm getting out of here, I'm getting out of heeeerrrreee…" Dawn sang, dancing around the room with glee.

She laughed, and jumped backwards onto the bed. She cuddled with her pillow with an enormous grin plastered across her face.

That is, until she remembered…

_Oh, man! I totally forgot my Pokemon!_ Dawn sat up, mentally kicking herself for such carelessness.

_But…how am I going to get them out?_

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER, HE'S HANGING FROM A CLIIIIIIIIIIIFFF!<strong>

**And that's why he's called CLIFFHANGER!**


End file.
